Zeitenbildung (Englisch)
simple present - Präsens z.B: He talks. - He does not talk. - Does he talk? Wird verwendet für/als... - regelmäßige Handlung in der Gegenwart - allgemeine Gültigkeiten - aufeinander folgende Handlungen - festgelegte Handlungen in der Zukunft (-> Fahrplan) Signalwörter always, every, never, normally, often, sometimes, usually * present progressive - Präsens z.B: He is talking. - He is not talking. - Is he talking? Wird verwendet für/als... - im gerade ablaufende Handlungen - auf einen bestimmten Zeitraum begrenzte Handlung - breits geplante Handlung in der Zukunft Signalwörter at the moment, just, now, just now, right now, Look! * simple past - Präteritum z.B: He talked. - He did not talk. - Did he talk? Wird verwendet für/als... - einmalige oder wiederholte Handlung in der Vergangenheit - aufeinanderfolgende Handlungen in der Vergangenheit - neue Handlung, die eine bereits ablaufende unterbricht Signalwörter yesterday, 5 minutes ago, in 2003, the other night, last Wednesday * past progressive - Vergangenheit z.B: He was talking. - He was not talking. - Was he talking? Wird verwendet für/als... - eine sich (in der Vergangenheit) im Ablauf befindliche Handlung - parallele Handlungen - sich im Ablauf befindliche Handlung, welche durch eine andere unterbrochen wird Signalwörter while, as long as * present perfect simple - Perfekt z.B: He has talked. - He has not talked. - Has he talked? Wird verwendet für/als... - Betonung eines Ergebnisses - eine bis in die Gegenwart andauernde Handlung bzw. eine abgeschlossene Handlung, welche Einwirkungen auf die Gegewart hat - eine eben abgeschlossene Handlung Signalwörter already, ever, just, never, not yet, so far, till now, up to now * present perfect progressive - Verlaufsform des Perfekt z.B: He has been talking. - He has not been talking. - Has he been talking? Wird verwendet für/als... - eine Betonung einer Handlung, nicht ihres Ergebnisses - eine bis in die Gegenwart andauernde Handlung - eine abgeschlossene Handlung, welche Einwirkungen auf die Gegenwart hat Signalwörter all day, for three years, since 2001, how long?, the whole month * past perfect simple - Plusquamperfekt (Vorvergangenheit) - manchmal mit past perfect progressive austauschbar z.B: He had talked. - He had not talked. - Had he talked? Wird verwendet für/als... - eine Handlung vor einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt der Vergangenheit - die Betonung, dass eine Handlung vor einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt stattfand Signalwörter already, just, never, not yet, twice, until that day * past perfect progressive - Verlaufsform des Plusquamperfekt z.B: He had been talking. - He had not been talking. - Had he been talking? Wird verwendet für... - eine Handlung vor einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt der Vergangenheit - Betonung der Handlung bzw. deren Dauer Signalwörter for, since, the whole day, all week * will future (future 1) z.B: He will talk. He will not / won´t talk. Will he talk? Wird verwendet für... - nicht beeinflussbare Geschehen in der Zukunft - spontane Entschlüsse - Vermutungen bezüglich der Zukunft Signalwörter in a year, next Monday, tomorrow, perhaps, probably, I think * going to future (future 2) z.B: He is going to talk. He is not going to talk. Is he going to talk? Wird verwendet für... - Absichten in der Zukunft - logische Schlussfolgerungen hinsichtlich der Zukunft Signalwörter in one year, next week, tomorrow * future 1 progressive z.B: He will be speaking. He will not be speaking. Will he be speaking? Wird verwendet für/als... - sich in der Zukunft im Ablauf befindliche Handlungen - sicher bzw selbstverständliche Handlungen Signalwörter in two years, next week, the day after tomorrow * future 2 z.B: He will have talked. - He will not have talked. - Will he have talked? Wird verwendet für... - Handlungen, die an einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft beendet sein werden Signalwörter by Thursday, in a week * future 2 progressive z.B: He will have been talking. - He will not have been talking. - Will he have been talking? Wird verwendet für... - Handlungen, die an einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft beendet sein werden - Betonung der Dauer der Handlung Signalwörter for five minutes, the last couple of hours, all day long